1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electrical machine used as a drive source and/or an electric generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, highly-efficient motors with high inductance are extensively used along with the improvement of a motor rotation control technology. As one example of such motors, there is available an IPM (Interior Permanent Magnet) type motor in which rotor magnets are held within a rotor core.